1 OOO OOO
by Mikaga Yoishi
Summary: Nobody wants a twisted and corrupt government. Nobody wants war. Nobody wants racism and injustice. Nobody would want the evil to rule. If only you can create your own world where everything is perfect... for you and your most treasured one.


Hello lovelies~ I haven't updated Lost in the Heart of the Woods in 2 years. Sorry for those who were following it. I am going to rewrite the story with a more mature theme okay? Yohoho let's get this started!

It was a cloudy day again. The sky's gray, the atmosphere's gloomy. There are a lot of people rushing and working as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I am Miku Hatsune, age 13, I live here in the state of Horesami. It's pretty small compared to other states. The whole state is surrounded by a gigantic wall, to prevent enemies from trespassing. There's not much of a point in building this wall though. No one wants a disorganized and dirty state.

I am walking around the town of Jyuro with my foster sister, Rin. Both of us are supposed to sell firewood and coal to earn money. Food is very expensive, especially meat. Even a piece of bread costs a whole lot, plus, the money we earn isn't enough to provide enough nutrition for the both of us. We need to pay a huge amount of tax too, even though we're still young. Their excuse is that we work so we need to pay tax to the king.

The king is... I don't know. I don't hear of him much because I don't fucking care. All I know is that he's making all the citizens pay a huge amount of tax and everything goes to him and his fat figure.

"Firewood! Coal! We're selling it for a low price today!" shouted my sister. A lot of people just passed by and looked at us with sympathy. They should've bought our firewood and coal. Maybe they have too much of them.

"Hey Miku, any improvement?" Lawrence, a redhead, freckled and blue-eyed boy and also our close friend, asked us while wiping his forehead with a dirty towel. He's the same age as me. "No... not even a little bit. I wish we had quality firewood so we can, you know, sell more and earn more." I looked across me and Rin, there was Shaye and Dawnson. They have far more better firewood and a lot of people buy them.

"I guess we're only a second choice." Rin sighed. Even the poorest of the poor buy firewood from Shaye and Dawnson. I don't know why. A lot of people don't know how to think and prioritize things. All they want is to keep warm in this cool weather.

"Did you hear about that new boy?" Lawrence said out of the blue, "Who?" Rin asked, scrunching up her nose, "That new rich kid, well not that rich... he is one of the Segunda, he looks pretty good and he has a lot of food yesterday. He even gave me some!" Lawrence laughed. Segunda are the middle classes. Una is the elite, Segunda's already mentioned, Tyerte is the lower middle class, Quartres is the upper lower class, Cinque is the middle lower class and the Diabre is the lowest class. We are one of the Diabre's, unfortunately.

"You said he looked good... oh my god Lawrence are you turning gay?" I asked with a poker face, "Er... I mean, his clothes look good!" Lawrence said defensively, "I bet they would look better on you Lawrence!" Rin said smirking, she knew that I have a crush on Lawrence. I wonder if he has a crush on me too.

That would be really impossible since I am an introvert, avoidant, really paranoid, anxious and a negative thinker. Don't even ask me about my looks.

"Woah who's that?" Rin exclaimed rather loudly, pointing at a blondie. I squinted my eyes, I don't have good eyesight, to see what caste he belongs to. "Oh sweet crackers! He's the one I was talking about!" Lawrence said jumping up and down.

The 'new boy' was in a prince-like apparel. Not too princey, a little bit princey. He has blue eyes, just like Lawrence's, and I'm guessing shoulder-length hair tied into a ponytail. He's wearing gloves too and he holds a huge bag. Maybe it's full of food. "Holy ducks I need to go talk to him and ask for food!" Lawrence said goodbye shortly afterwards.

A few palace guards are roaming around, they wouldn't be a problem. They don't do much. Just like platypuses.

"He sure is handsome alright. No wonder Lawrence is turning gay." Rin laughed, "Oh shut up." I sighed and adjusted the sack of coal. I also smoothened the fabric of my really worn out dress. "Firewood and coal for a low price!" I shouted countless times. A few people bought some coal and firewood, thank god. After giving my gratitude to a customer, I hear Lawrence's muffled screaming in the distance.

His scream sounded really agonizing.

His scream repeated again and again.

"What happened?" Rin said with her eyebrows knotted, trying to think. "I don't know." I whispered and took a deep breath.


End file.
